Mitten ins Herz
by Ellys
Summary: Ein kurzes Gespräch am See


Mitten ins Herz

Es war sein Fehler gewesen, damals wie heute. Früher hatte er sich damit getröstet, zu jung gewesen zu sein. Zu jung um wissen was er hätte tun müssen, zu jung zum reagieren, zu jung um die Tragweite seines Nicht- Handelns abzuschätzen. Heute wusste er, dass es eine Lüge war. Nichts weiter als eine bequeme Ausrede für den Schmerz und den Hass in den Augen des anderen. Und eine Flucht vor seiner Schuld ..

Remus wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und knöpfte sein Hemd ein Stück weiter auf. Die Hitze war selbst für ihn fast unerträglich. Unauffällig schob er seinen Sessel näher an den Kamin. Die lodernden blauen Flammen des Kälte- Feuers prasselten seit Stunden vor sich hin, ohne dass sie der stickigen Luft auch nur ein klein wenig Wärme abringen konnten. Remus fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Träge liess er seinen Blick über die verdorrten, gelblichen Hügel des Schlossgeländes schweifen.

Schon in wenigen Tagen würden sich um diese Uhrzeit dort unten wieder Scharen von Schülern tummeln, schwatzen, lachen, lärmen und _ihn_ zur Weißglut treiben.

Remus bernsteinfarbene Augen huschten wie beiläufig hinüber zum Tischende. Severus saß unbeweglich aufgerichtet in seinem Sessel, die schwarze schwere Robe hoch geschlossen, mit übergeschlagenen Beinen und taxierte ihn mit kalten Augen.

Rasch blickte Remus zurück auf Dumbledore, der gerade die neuen Lehrpläne erläuterte. Er konnte sich kaum auf die monotone Stimme konzentrieren und war dankbar, als die Konferenz endlich beendet war.

Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er immer wieder scheinbar zufällig zu Severus hinüber gesehen, doch die Reaktion war bis auf einen abschätzigen Blick ausgeblieben. Natürlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Umso wichtiger war es, Severus zu erwischen, bevor er sich wieder in seinen dunklen Kerkern verschanzen konnte. Dort unten hatte er nicht die geringste Chance an ihn heranzukommen.

Mit raschen Schritten ging er zur Türe.

„Severus, warte".

Remus bemühte sich um ein freundliches offenes Lächeln.

„Was wollen sie Lupin?"

dieselbe harsche Stimme wie früher. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie

„Ich würde gern etwas mit dir besprechen"

Remus blickte in zwei schwarze Augen die ihn mit unvermittelter Abscheu anstarrten. Kalt, hart und beinahe leblos..

Severus hatte anscheinend nicht vor ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Das hier ist wohl nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Wie wäre es heute Abend unten am See? Sagen wir gegen neun? Dann ist es dort angenehm kühl."

Severus blickte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, dann wandte er sich ohne ein Wort ab und schritt mit wehendem Umhang den Gang hinunter. Remus lächelte in sich hinein, das konnte er wohl als ein ja werten..

Punkt viertel vor neun stand Remus vor dem grünlich schimmernden See und wartete. Eine leichte Brise umwehte ihn und trug den herben Geruch von Harz und die Frische des Wassers heran.

Langsam schloss er die Augen und ließ sich einen Moment in die Stille und den Frieden des Augenblickes fallen.

Wie gern wäre er noch allein geblieben um sich zu sammeln, Mut zu fassen für das Gespräch das ihm bevorstand.

Es würde schwer werden, für ihn und für Severus. Und es würde zumindest einem von ihnen sehr wehtun. Remus atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein und drehte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung um. Severus stand dort, keine zwei Meter weg und doch lagen Welten zwischen ihnen. Diese Welten galt es heute zu überbrücken.

„Schön dass du gekommen bist Severus."

„Was wollen sie mit mir besprechen?"

Remus seufzte innerlich auf, Konnte er es ihm nicht einmal einfach machen? Nur ein einziges Mal..

„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten. Hör mir jetzt einfach zu. Wenn ich fertig bin, kannst du meinetwegen gehen. Aber bitte hör dir zu ende an was ich dir sagen will."

Severus verzog abfällig das Gesicht.

„Was soll das werden wenns fertig ist Lupin? Aber bitte, reden sie nur. Anscheinend haben sie es nötig .. „

Remus schluckte den Kommentar. Er durfte nicht auf seine Provokationen eingehen, sonst ..

Mit festem Blick begann er.

„Severus. Ich weiß dass ich in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht habe. Fehler, die nicht Widergutzumachen sind und ich weiß auch dass du mich dafür hasst. Ich kann es dir nicht einmal verdenken, an deiner Stelle ..

wäre ich wohl genauso. Aber du musst mir glauben, ich habe es nicht getan weil ich dich verletzen wollte! Ich war jung und zu dumm um zu begreifen was ich dir damit antue. Weißt du, ich war mein Leben lang ein Außenseiter, allein und verhöhnt und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich Freunde. Verstehst du, alles wonach ich mich immer gesehnt hatte war endlich wahr und ... ich wollte es nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Ich war einfach zu feige es wieder zu verlieren, ich dachte nicht, dass du so ..

das es dir so nahe geht. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich dir damit antue und als ich es endlich begriffen hatte, da war es schon zu spät. Du warst weg und ich wieder allein. Severus, bitte, meine Gefühle haben sich nicht geändert. In all den Jahren, ich hatte soviel Zeit nachzudenken und...

Es tut mir so leid.."

Die letzen Sätze waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen und doch hatte Severus sie sehr gut verstanden. Es war seltsam Lupin dort so stehen zu sehen, wie er sich entschuldigte und wieder angekrochen kam.

„Dafür ist es 10 Jahre zu spät Lupin."

Jetzt brauchte er keinen mehr, keine Liebe, keine Freunde. Dafür war es längst zu spät.

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken .. sehen sie sich Potter doch einmal an. Ein überragendes Exemplar des männlichen Tiers, mutig, einigermaßen intelligent, physisch hervorragend ausgestattet, in hoher gesellschaftlicher Stellung ..

kein Wunder dass sie ihn mir vorgezogen haben nicht wahr? Dem schmierigen kleinen Snivellus."

Remus Herz krampfte sich unter den harschen Worten zusammen.

„Oh kommen sie Lupin, bitte. Glauben sie ernsthaft ich hätte ihnen auch nur eine Träne nachgeweint? Jugendlicher Irrtum, mehr nicht. Aber trösten sie sich, mir geht es blendend. Keine Notwendigkeit also für ihr schlechtes Gewissen."

Remus ganzer Körper schien mit einem Mal taub zu sein. Er hatte verloren. Seine letzte und einzigste Chance den Fehler von damals nicht ein zweites Mal zu begehen.

Doch er hatte versagt.

Die Strafe für seine Dummheit ..

Wie konnte er auch glauben, Severus würde ihm einfach so vergeben nach all der Zeit? Ihn noch einmal an sich heranlassen. Er hatte sein Vertrauen mit Füssen getreten, ihn allein gelassen und schließlich verlassen.

Severus wandte sich zum gehen. Doch dann blieb er noch einmal stehen. Halb zu Remus umgewandt spiegelte sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen blassen Lippen ab.

„Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden Remus."

Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.


End file.
